Not a good day
by throttleisawsome14
Summary: This is my first fan fiction hope you like it. Charlie and the biker mice were having a good day until Limburger came along with a new weppon, Throttle gets kidnapped and stranded in a dessert with nothing not including his shade can he find his way back
1. It was such a nice day

Not a good day

It was an early morning in Chicago when charlie woke up and as usual she could shell hot dogs being cooked. By the time she had a shower, got changed and went down stairs she found throttle, modo and vinne eating hot dogs at the table then modo looked at her and said

"morning charlie ma'am"

"morning modo, did you guy's sleep well" I asked and modo and throttle nodded but Vinnie cept stuffing his face. Throttle kicked his shin as he swallowed

"What was that for" he asked innocently

"Charlie-girl asked you a question" Throttle pointed out

"I slept fine sweetheart"

"Good cuz when you're done stuffing your face you can clean up". When the guys finished and clear up they all went for a ride to the lake.

When they got there they did their usual stuff. Modo went fishing, Throttle went for a ride, Charlie went swimming and of course Vinnie was cooking hot dogs. Every was fine until there was a sudden boom and gun shots went off, everyone stopped every thing they were doing and went for their bike. It was not surprising enough to find out it was Lawrence Limburger or better known as the fishhead attacking them.

"Fire at the biker mice" he yelled at something behind him and they knew that it wasn't good, suddenly there was another boom and something went flying towards them and they knew it was a bomb. The biker mice quickly set off in the other direction but it was only Throttle that noticed it was following them so he quickly turned and headed in a different direction to the others

"Throttle what are you doing" Charlie shouted from the back of Vinnie's bike as the others turned to see what she was on about

"The bomb is following us" he shouted back "So I'm leading it away from you guys". That comment put a smile on Limburger's face everything was going according to plan as pushed a button on a remote in his hand and the bomb when off right above Throttle's head an a gas came out knocking out Throttle. The others quickly raced to him but stopped when there was another boom went off and exploded letting out the gas that knocked out Throttle, putting them out aswel and everything went black.


	2. missing

Chapter 1

Throttles pov

when i woke up, I could hear voices talking. I knew exactly who they were, it was karbunkle and Limburger.

"He's waking up your cheeseiness"

"Good Karbunkle, make sure you get answers out of him" Limburger replied

"but what if he refuses to answer" he asked

"well if isn't going to answer are questions dump him in the desert" Limburger replied

I opened my eye's but I couldn't see anything 'dam it' he thought 'they took my specs'

"where am I and where are my bros" I glared at where the voices came from and they went quiet

"aah you're finally awake" said Karbunkle "We would like to ask you a few questions"

"If it's about the regenerator you got no chance" I growled

"Are you sure because you won't like the consequences if you don't" Limburger replied. I stayed quiet and i could grin on Limburgers face

"very well, Karbunkle you know what to do" and with that I felt Karbunkle stick a needle in my are and I passed out.

charlie pov

when I woke up I was in the park, it was dark out. I looked around and saw modo and Vinnie on there bikes, they were flat out cold. I went to go wake Vinnie when modo moaned and slowly sat up looking around

"Where are we charlie ma'am" he asked sleepily

"Where in the park still, that gas must have knower us out when we were..." She looked around looking for throttle but couldn't find him. Modo got the picture and went around looking behind stuff, while he was doing that I went to go wake Vinnie and trust me that wasn't easy

"Vinnie wake up" I said softly but he turned away from Charlie's voice "VINNIE WAKE UP" I shouted at him as he fell off his bike

"What was that for I was having a cool dream" he asked as he got up

"We need to find Throttle we can't find him anywhere" I said and that night I they looked everywhere but couldn't find him and there was only one place he could be.

Lawrence Limburger's tower


	3. lets go find him

Throttle's POV

I woke up to find I was laying on something, and it definitely wasn't a bed. I sat up and tried to stretch, but found that my hands were chained together. I opened my eyes and all I could see was darkness. I didn't have my field specs on so I felt around for them, but all I found was sand. Then it hit me.

"Dump him in the desert." Limburger said, if he didn't answer the questions. the question came back to my mind

'where is the regenerator" that's what Limburger had been shouting at me for about an hour. I stood up uneasily and a bit dazed.

"Where the hell am I?" I thought sniffing the air

"Hello" I shouted, but I knew nobody could hear me, so I stepped forward with my hands out. It was was quite hard though cuz i couldn't undo the chains. I scuffed my feet for a few steps, suddenly tripping over something.

"Honestly, who could trip up in the desert?" I thought as I got up and carried on.

A few hours later...

I fell over, sweating and panting from the immense heat and in real need of any form of hydration. The chains around my wrists were starting to chafe and heat up from the sun. I tried to get up, but my legs gave away and I fell onto my hands and knees.

"Where are my specs when you need them?" I said out of breath to myself and tried to crawl, but I just collapsed again and passed out.

Charley's POV

We were on our way to Limburger's to get Throttle back, but by the time we got there, Limburger's goons were already waiting for us already. Modo got his laser canon out and started shooting, while Vinnie and I snuck around them to get into the tower. When Modo was finished shooting at the goons, he came around the back to shoot a hole the wall. Once we were in, we headed straight for Karbunkle's lab. We smashed through the wall and Karbunkle screamed when he saw us. We got off our bikes and went straight for him. Modo lifted him up by his lab jacket and shook him.

"Where is Throttle, you no-good-for-nothing creep?" Modo shouted angrily with his eye glowing red. Suddenly a computer screen flickered to life and Limburger's popped up, smiling. Modo dropped Karbunkle and we all went over to the screen. Modo pointed his laser canon at it.

"Where is Throttle?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Now, my dear, there's no need to be like that I'm sure he's perfectly safe…for now" he grinned and I tried to smash the screen, but the boys held me back.

"What have you done with him?" I shouted.

"I've done nothing with him, but I don't know what he would do without these" he said, holding up Throttle's helmet and glasses. I wondered why he would need them.

"Why you no good son-of-a…" Modo cussed, but I interrupted him.

"Modo, why would Throttle need his helmet and glasses?" I asked curiously and Modo just looked at me.

"I'll tell you when we get back, Charley-ma'am, but right now, we need to find Throttle."

I just nodded at that and we looked back at the screen with Limburger smiling.

"So, are you going to answer the lady's question?" Modo asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, Modo, all I can say is that you only have a few days left before he dies from thirst. So if I was you, I would scurry along and go find him and don't expect him to be on this planet" he said and the screen flickered off.

Once we got back to the Last Chance Garage, we started to pack. We were going to Mars hoping to find Throttle. When i finished packing I went to Modo.

"So Modo, why does Throttle need his glasses and helmet?" I whispered and he sighed.

"Do you remember when Throttle explained to you about the war on Mars and how we each gave something to the cause?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I always wondered what Throttle gave." I nodded.

"His eyes"

"What" I looked at him.

"Throttle gave his eyes to the cause. When we were in Karbunkle's lab, Throttle got fitted with a pair of prosthetic eye's, but we left before Karbunkle could activate them so he wears the field specs he got from Stoker and allows him to distinguish objects. If he can't find them he uses his helmet, which has been altered for his eyes" he said.

"So that's why he always wears his glasses?" I asked.

"Yes, and that means we have to find him soon."

We finished packing and headed off to find Throttle.


	4. stupid chains

Disclaimer i do not own the biker mice and charlie

Throttle POV

When i woke up i started to shiver uncontrollably and slowly sat up. I could tell where I was now because Mars deserts are a lot colder at night that earth's. I got to my knees and put my hands to the ground (which were still tied) and felt around, but all i could feel was sand. Still shivering I stood up and sniffed the air

"Okay where am I now" I said to myself and scuffed forward with my arms in front of me "That's it how do you get these blinking chains off" I asked and sat down with my legs crossed and started to fiddle with them. Let me tell you now it is a lot harder to try and get chains off when you can't see, I felt the chains with my hands and found this little round thing. I turned it until it clicked but they didn't come off

"Voice activation code required" the thing said

"I knew I wouldn't get them off that easy" I told myself. Still shivering I stood up but fell back down to my knees completely out of energy. I sat there for a few minutes then I heard noises from ahead, the noises got closer and closer so I tried to get up and back away but i couldn't seem to find my feet. then suddenly it stopped, I knew the smell of a sand raider anywhere

"Well look what we have here it's commander Throttle" I turned my head towards the sand raider and there was a surprise laugh "Well isn't this are lucky day, we found the commander all helpless in the dark, well it's not that dark for us at least" I growled at that, they must of guest that i couldn't see

"I can still take you on" I smirked

"We'll see about that" I heard them take out their weapon's. One shot at me but I just about dodged it and then a few more started firing. I dodged most of them but one hit me in my right leg and I fell onto one knee. I could feel one of their legs next to my tail so I wrapped it round his leg and sent him backwards, while I was doing that one if them hit me in the back of my head and I fell to the ground. As I was drifting out consciousness I heard shooting but it wasn't at me it was a someone else. When the shooting stopped i felt a hand on my arm and a female voice speaking to me but i didn't understand what she was saying, then everything faded as I lost conscious

* * *

I haven't been writing for a while because I've been reading well I hope you enjoy and write any ideas you have in the review box plz

p.s. the sand raiders didn't come to me at first but i got the idea from one of my reviews.


	5. on our way

Sorry if this chapter is boring but I wanted to do a modo POV but the next chapter we will find out who saved throttle.

Disclaimer i do not own the biker mice or anyone else

modo's pov

We were on the ship to Mars and it was even worse that it was to go to earth. Charlie was asking questions about Mars as she was tinkering with our bikes but don't get me wrong I understood her curiosity and i didn't care but that wasn't the problem, vinnie was all over the place, he was so hiper he was almost bouncing off the walls, he even had the guts to takes Charlie's wrench and get her to chase him for fun, when I finally had enough I put the ship into auto pilot and got up

"If you don't shut up and sit down, I will grab you by your ear and make you clean this ship inside and out" I shouted at him which made him gulp and sit down straight away giving Charlie's wrench back. Once I sat down charlie came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder

" Are you okay, you don't usually shout at vinnie" she asked and I just turned around to look at her

" yeah i'm fine charlie ma'am, I'm just worried about Throttle though" I just said pinching the bridge of my nose

"So how long is it going to be until we land" she asked changing the subject

"A couple of hours so if I were you I would get some rest" I told her

"That is a good idea but we all need rest modo including you" she told me and I nodded in agreement

"I think I need it" I said as I got up and walked to my room. I curled up on my bed and before I knew it I was fast asleep.


	6. Where am I

**sorry it's late again i just can't drag my self away from those stories and i did say **

**what was going to happen to throttle in this one so enjoy**

disclaimer I do not own the biker mice but I do own my oc

**dream**

_**martian**_

normal

Throttle's pov

**I was a kid playing in the back yard, I was running round pretending to fight sand raiders. As I was about to stab one with my plastic dagger, my twin sister called me  
**

**"_Throttle_" she called and I walked to her to see what she wanted  
**

**"_Yeah" _she jumped a bit because of how quickly and quietly I got to her**

**"_What do you think of my new clothes and shades" _she asked me**

**"_It's cool, why have you got a new suit_ _though_" I asked knowing perfectly well that it was are birthday**

**"_Oh_ _ha_ _ha_ _very funny, you're a right joker aren't you"_ glaring right above my shoulder, why you ask because she's blind and always have been I started laughing at her expression when suddenly there was a loud explosion that went off and sand raiders were running around shooting Martians. I tried to grab my sister but I was pulled back by a sand raider and another one grabbed my sister, as soon as one grabbed her arm she punched him right in the face 'you go girl' but another one grabbed her other arm and dragged her out of the back yard**

**"_Throttle where are you help me"_****she shouted struggling against the sand raiders **

**"S_torm it's okay, don't hurt yourself" _I told her and she nodded stop stuggling. The sand raiders tied her hands and put her on the bike and rode off they were about to do the same to me but the army came and started shooting sand raiders. I was saved by general Stoker himself. I was about to tell him about my twin but suddenly there was a loud explosion further up the town where the sand raiders had been. I ran to get there as fast as I could, but when I got there there was nothing but ruins. I searched everywhere but I couldn't find her so I thought she hadn't been here until I found a pair of all black, half broken sunglasses and I picked the up and fell to m knees**

**"_No Storm" a tear fell from my eyes_**

"Storm" I sat up panting heavily but I couldn't see a thing then somebody grabbed my shoulder and I gabbed their hand, turned over and pinned them down

"Who are you and where am I" I growled

"_**what?**_" she asked and I realized she was speaking martian even though that everybody spoke English now

"**_Who are you and where am_ I**" I repeated the question

"_**Listen to the sound of my voice Throttle,doesn't it sound familiar to**_** you?**" she asked and it did, but then it snapped

"st-storm" I stuttered

"**_Hey bro long time no see, well_****_ hear_**"


	7. You're alive

disclaimer i do not own the biker mice i only own my OC

well It's out throttle has a sister and she was the one who saved him. This is my last chapter but a squeal will be coming out as soon as I figure out what i'm going to do

"_**martian"**_

"normal"

* * *

"_**what happened to you"** I_ asked in disbelief

**_"I manage to get away at last minute but I lost my shade and the raiders found out so I had to run and that was_**_** hard**"_she replied "_**And what is all this commander stuff about, since when have you been commander of** **anything**"_ she punched me in the arm

"**_Hay I quite a good commander to let you know and how did you find_**_ **me**" I_ asked

"_**A hole lot of practice that's how, do you know how hard it is to fight without seeing any thing"**_she asked but I just huffed

"Y_**es storm I**_** do"** I told her

"_**R**__**eally** **how"**_she asked with curiosity

"B_**ecause Storm I'm blind"**_i told and she gasped

"_**How, what happened to you, tell me Throttle"**_she was shaking my shoulders but I just bowed my head

"_**Have you heard of a man named karbunkle**_" I asked_**  
**_

"Y_**es but i heard he's not a nice man**_" she replied

"_**Well he did this to me, my eye's were damaged but he replaced them with prosthetic but they didn't work so I had these field specs off stoker but I was kidnapped and they were taken off me and now I can't see**_" I explained and bowed my head again

"_**Oh Throttle you're such an idiot**_" she said and hugged me. i knew see was crying because my shoulder was starting to get wet

"_**It's okay you don't need to crying, so toughen up already like the storm I knew**_" I told her and she nodded and drew her head away from my shoulder

"_**Okay, jeez i'm such a big wimp and speaking of wimps, you used to be a Major wimp**_" she said

"_**No I wasn't**_" I said defending myself

"_**Yes you were**_"

_**"Wasn't**_"

"_**W****ere**_"

"_**W****asn't"**_

"_**S****hut up already your giving me a headache**_" she told me "_**N****ow come on you need some rest if you're going to stay here you need to be on your guard so, goodnight, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite**_" she told me and she walked off, I stuck my tong out at her but she was right, I did need some rest so I had no choice but to go to sleep.

That night all I was thinking about was how will I contacted to my friends and tell then i'm alright but I shrugged it off and went to sleep.


End file.
